Final Fantasy IX
by Ignis.xii
Summary: A novelization of one of my favorite games. Sort of a spur of the moment thing To the fact final fantasy 15 is finally coming out in a few days. I am new to writing so this is a first for me so don't hate me to much! Criticism welcome. Help me make this good!
1. Dream of the storm

**_So I'm new to writing and I just felt like starting so I'm not going to be the best._** ** _I've played this game so much that I pretty much know it like the back of my hand so I'll make it my first attempt at writing something, it's going to be a novelization with some twists and maybe some stuff I can think of to add that wasn't in the game. I know I'll be criticized, I honestly encourage it. Enjoy!_**

 _The boat we were in was threatening to capzise, the rain was freezing, And nothing could be heard over the deafening wind. I cried out to the woman but she didn't hear me. A wave crashed into to boat almost flipping it, only then did she turn around to look at me, I couldn't see all of her face under her cowl, but she wore a sad smile. Thunder crashed and all was white._

Garnet awoke in her chair facing out towards her balcony and further out below the city of Alexandria. She had the dream again, like she always does. It always left her exhausted and filled with a sense of longing for the woman who she didn't know.

She got up and went to the railing of her balcony, breathing in the afternoon air and enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin. She looked down on the city, a place she would some day rule over, and watched the bustle of people in their everyday lives. Most days she wondered what it would be like not to be a princess, and if that would maker her happier.

She heard her bedroom door open, knowing it was Beatrix, general of the all female army division of Alexandria.

"Princess how are you today? And happy birthday" she says warmly.

Garnet turned around and faced her, looking her in the one eye that was visible. Garnet didn't know how she lost the other one, she was to polite to intrude.

"I am good, General Beatrix and thank you. How is mother? I haven't spoken to her today."

Beatrix walked out to the balcony before answering.

"She is well, excited for the celebratory play for you tonight. She is almost a big of fan of Lord Avon as you are."

Garnet smiled sadly thinking about how much mother has changed since father died. She was happier then and showed Garnet more attention than she does now. But then she brightened up at the thought of the play, Lord Avon's "I want to be your canary" was her favourite.

" Yes the play will be exciting, I so love Lord Avon's plays. But why are you here General?"

Beatrix got a smile on her face she when she answered. Garnet had a feeling she knew what it was caused by.

"I have come to let you know that the airship carrying the theatre troupe has just entered Alexandria's domain. They should arrive by evening and the play will start shortly after that."

Garnet felt her pulse quicken at Beatrix's words. She only had to wait a few more hours before the play, her plan to escape Alexandria was almost within her grasp. She needed to get to lindblum to see her uncle Cid and talk about mother.

"That is great news Beatrix, but would you please excuse me I need to prepare for tonight."

"Yes your majesty."

Beatrix left after that. Garnet walked over to her wardrobe and pulled a bag out from behind It, making sure nothing was missing. After she had made sure nothing was missing she went into get bathroom and started washing up. When she was finished she walked back into her balcony and thought back on what happy moments she had here. Tears started running down her cheeks. She was going to miss Alexandria so much.

Down In the city, a crowd of royals from Treno entered the city. Caught in them was a child with raggedy clothes and a mage hat with a bent tip. He looked up at the castle, and wondered what his grandpa would think about this place.


	2. The fake Ticket

_So I have no idea what gender Vivi is... in the game it seems like he is a boy, but in kingdom hearts 2 he's a girl. So yeah no idea what so ever. I'm just making him a boy since the actual game came out before kh2, and it just seems more logical with the actual game dialogue._

Vivi gazed at the castle in amazement, he had never seen something so massiveHe finally looked away and adjusted his hat, which was slightly to big for his head. The crowd of people he arrived with surged forward leaving him by himself at the entrance of Alexandria.

After a minute of thinking to himself, he realized he had no idea where to go. He had a ticket for the play in the city he had bought from a street vendor in an alleyway in Treno. _I hope I can find my way in this city..It's a much bigger place than Treno._

With that thought he started forward, making his way towards what he hoped was the center of the city. After walking for a bit he passed a pub with some men playing a game of cards out front. He became so distracted watching them, he didn't look where he was walking and tripped. His ticket flew out from his coat pocket, but luckily a little girl caught it before the wind blew it away.

"Here, you dropped this." She said timidly.

Vivi stood up and dusted himself off, he was so used to tripping at this point it didn't embarrass him as much as it used to.

"Th-thank you so mu-" he started to say, but the girl had gone back inside he house. He once again adjusted his hat, only to find his face inches from the ground again. Someone had run into him and knocked him over.

"Hey watch where you're going!" said the person.

Vivi looked up and saw that it was a small child, wearing ratty clothes and a soldiers helmet that was to big. Vivi also saw that he had a tail and snout. Once again before he could respond the child had left Vivi alone.

"This city has such strange people." he said to himself as he dusted his clothes off. He started walking again, finally reaching the center of the city. He saw his destination - the ticket booth - and headed towards it.

When he got to the booth he had to stand on the tips of his tied, and even then he wasn't tall enough. The ticket master took a second to notice him since he was so short.

"Can I help you little boy?" he said lazily

"Uh y- Yes I have a ticket for th- the play." Vivi said shyly handing him the ticket.

The ticket master looked at the ticket briefly before he handed the ticket back to Vivi.

"This is the tenth fake I've seen today." he said with annoyance.

"what..noo." Vivi said crestfallen. He had spent the last of his gil on the ticket. He walked away from the booth not knowing what to do. He ended up in an alleyway where someone was fixing a sign for a shop. He tripped again, causing the sign fixer to miss and break the sign even more.

"Dammit I've been hammering that for the last 30 minutes and now look at it. Thanks alot kid." He said walking off.

Vivi stood up and looked up at the sign, wishing he had never come to Alexandria. He had no idea how he was going to get back to Treno so he could get back home.

"So you're the one with the fake ticket eh?" he heard a voice off to his left say. Vivi looked and saw that it was the kid who knocked him over earlier.

"I- I didn't know it was a fake." Vivi said ashamed. If he ever saw the person who sold him the ticket again he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

"Whatever you say. Hey do you want to be my all obeying servant? If so I'll sneak you into the play."

"I- i.." Vivi started to say.

"Great now stand over there and make sure no ones coming."

Vivi sensed he had no choice so he went the the end of the alley. The coast was clear.

"No- no ones coming. he told the boy.

"Great now follow me."

Vivi turned around and saw that he had stolen the ladder the sign fixer was using. _Oh no, nothing good will come of this_ He thought to himself. But he followed anyway, trying not to trip as he caught up. They eventually stopped at a small bell tower with a rusty ladder at the base.

"Alright we are almost there follow me."

The boy said as he started to climb the ladder. Vivi started climbing up after him, hoping the ladder wouldn't break. It was in horrible condition. After Vivi made it to the top, the boy had already passed over onto the house next to the tower using a piece of wood. Vivi was terrified of heights, but forced himself across, but the board he used broke at the last second, forcing him to jump and landed hard on the tile of the roof.

"Don't be such a baby." The boy told him and walked off again leaving Vivi to follow once again, wondering why he let himself get caught in this situation.

"I'm Puck by the way." The boy said not turning around.

"I'm V- Vivi." He said "n- nice to meet you."

"Vivi? that's an interesting name. Well here we are." Puck said. They they were at the wall off the castle next to some scaffolding. Puck layed the ladder down, using it as a make shift bridge.

"The play will start soon so we had better hurry." Puck said walking across the ladder. Vivi joined him on the scaffolding, and looked back into the sky seeing a fancy airship in the distance. _Well at least I'll get to see the play_ , he thought.


	3. Tantalus

**_Well Final Fantasy 15 has come out. it's totally overtaken my life. I really love what they did with it especially the antagonist, I think he's as twisted as sephiroth. of course not everyone will share my views on it but you know it's just opinions. But anyway_** ** _let's get to the next chapter!_**

The airship rocked slightly, causing Zidane to hit his head on the wall waking him up.

"Son of a..." he said groggily. He had layed in his hammock a few hours prior thinking of that pretty girl from airship dock in Lindblum and dozed off. He got up and stretched yawning, while relaxing the tension he had built up in his tail from sitting his leg on it. Looking out of the porthole he saw that the sky was a light orange, signifying it was late afternoon.

He walked to the door of his room and exited yawning again. Once in the hallway he headed to the left towards a pole people could slide to the level right below with. When he slid down the airship rocked once more.

"The boss needs to learn how to pilot this thing better, it's not some speeder." he muttered. Heading down the hallway he entered another door into pitch blackness. _It's dark as hell in here_ he thought to himself.

"Hello? anyone here? it's me, Zidane!" He said into to darkness. No one answered. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a box of matches. He struck one, lighting in on the first try. The match didn't illuminate much but it was enough to see so he didn't trip over something.

"Now I could've sworn there was a candle around here somewhere.." he said. He found it on the table in the middle of the room. As he light the candle a door creaked open. It was Cinna, Tantalus' mechanic, always caked in grease and soot.

"I thought I heard someone out here." Cinna said gruffly.

"Hey Cinna. Where are Blank and Marcus?"

"Right here man." Blank said casually walking out of the doorway Cinna came through , with Marcus trailing behind him. "We were waiting on you and the boss to get here."

Zidane had forgotten that they were supposed to meet before they got to Alexandria to review the plan one more time. He looked at his fellow Tantalus members, and smiled thinking of all the heists they had pulled off. His reminiscing was interrupted by a door being kicked open and a loud crash behind him.

Turning he saw that it was a man wearing a blue dragon head brandishing a broadsword. Jumping back to his friends, he drew his daggers. Cinna, Blank, and Marcus had drawn their weapons as well. The four of them broke circling the person. Zidane charged from behind and slashed, only to be kicked in the gut knocking him to the ground. He looked up in time to see the sword arcing to him to be blocked by Marcus' own blade. Cinna hit the man in the side with his hammer while Blank jumped and slashed downwards, cleaning the head in two.

The head split apart, revealing the sweaty face of their boss, Baku.

"Gwahaa ha ha!" he laughed "The four of you are as sharp as ever." He started sneezing he spoke.

Marcus helped Zidane off the ground. He groaned as he stood, his middle sore. He was used to it though, Baku took it easy on them. "Hey boss these random training sessions are getting tiresome."

"Well get over it." Baku said stubbornly "Now let's get this show on the road." He said walking into the other room. The other three followed suit, leaving Zidane behind. He scratched the back of his head and started towards the room.

Baku had sat on a chest in front of the table. Cinna was sitting next to him. Marcus was sitting in a backwards chair, and Blank was leaning against the wall. Zidane stood next to the table.

"Now.. we are almost to Alexandria. ya'll remember the plan right?" Baku asked

"We're kidnapping Princess Garnet." Marcus said "During the play Zidane and Blank are to sneak in to the castle after act 3 and exit before act 5.

"Right, We're to get our hands on some guard armor and blend in. We know boss we aren't amateurs." Blank said Cooly.

"Don't get snippy now dammit." Baku growled at Blank "We can't botch this." another round of sneezes followed.

"Come on boss we've gone over this a thousand times since we left Lindblum. Me and Blank are the best suited for this, you known that. We won't fail." Zidane stated. He was confident in his abilities as a thief, since that's what the Tantalus theatre troupe really were. Zidane could feel the airship changing altitude, so they must have reached Alexandria.

"You better not fail you punks. We're being paid alot of money to kidnap her. If any of you mess this up you're all going to get a serious beat down." Baku said as he stood up. "Now go and get the preparations started for the play, we have about an hour or so before we start."


	4. Carrying out the operation

**_So I don't really know how I'm going to to battles in this, maybe only ones that make sense. if i add battles like in the games I'd have 50000 chapters, so I think I'll stick to main ones like the waltzes. I also realized I haven't really described what the characters look like so I'll start doing that as well. If you have been reading this so far and have not played the game_**

I apologize!

The archway they were under was dark, the start of act three was about to begin. Zidane, Cinna, Blank, and Marcus were ready to begin the operation. A bell rang, signalling they were to come onto the stage. The four rushed onto the stage, with dulled longswords to face king Leo, played by the boss. they had practiced the mock fight so much, they did it perfectly for the crowd. Then it was time for Zidane and Blanks fight. After the battle Blank ran off stage with Zone in pursuit, leaving the crowd of Alexandrian's clapping loudly.

The two thieves had just knocked out two palace guards and put their armor on.

"This armor fits surprisingly well." Zidane said.

"I wish I could share your sentiment, this helmets much to big." Blank said exasperated "the gloves are slimy inside..and what the hell kind of guard has cookie crumbs in the pockets."

Zidane rolled his eyes at Blanks words. _Of course he would find something to bitch about, at least he hasn't said anything about the bosses idea for him._ Zidane had spoken to soon, as blank pulled something out from his belt pouch. An oglop, an insect common in the world.

"And I can't stand oglop's, much less having them crawl over my body under this armor." He grumbled.

"Come on man we have a job to do." Zidane sighed, grabbing Blank by the arm and pulling him to the door. When they exited through the door they were in a side hallhall of the main part of the castle, with a spiral staircase I'm front of them. Zidane walked forward but Blank stopped him.

"Quiet..someones coming." He whispered. they both his behind pillars on opposite sides of the hall has general Beatrix walked down it. She stopped and flicked her hair and continued on her path.

"That was close, we aren't a match for the general... The one hundred man killer."

Blank said quietly. They walked slowly to the staircase. They made it to the top as a door opened to their left, making both of them stop dead in their tracks. They both released a sigh of relief, as it looked like a female servent wearing a hood. The girl realized they were there and stopped suddenly.

Zidane couldn't see her face because of the hood but he could tell she was a beauty, so he walked up to her.

"Do I know you?" he asked her.

"I- I don't believe so." she answered timidly

"Well maybe not.. I wouldn't let some one as beautiful as you get away." He replied in a flirtatious manner.

With that the girl charged forward, pushing Zidane and knocking Blank down on to the staircase hardly.

"What the-" Blank growled "Zidane what did you do!?"

"That's the princess!" Zidane clarified while jumping over Blank.

Zidane chased after her the way Beatrix had come from and down a staircase that was the main hall of the castle. As he reached the bottom of the stairs the door to the hall has just clicked shut, so he sprinted to it and crashed through it. He saw a glimpse of her red hood to his right so he followed in pursuit around a corner. As he rounded the corner, he had lost sight of her but there was a tower in front of him so he headed for it.

He reached the tower steps, taking two at a time. _Damn this girl can run_ he thought to himself. He entered the tower, noticing that the doors were all barred, so he went forward to another spiral staircase. He stopped for a second and caught his breath and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. When he reached the top door he pushed it open slowly. There was princess Garnet, leaning on the side of the stone. She turned her head and the sound of the door. Zidane was breathless at her beauty.

His eyes opened wide when she climbed the stone and grabbed a rope with ribbons tied to it as decoration. She looked at him and smiled.

"Wait!" he yelled as she jumped off. He rushed to the wall trying to grab her, but he was to late. She was already far below him, letting the rope carry her as she swung towards the airship. He grinned at himself, deciding that he really likes this princess.

"Well then I might as well follow her still."he said

As he climbed the wall he grabbed the other rope and jumped, following princess Garnet down below. His body yanked hard as the rope reached its full length with his weight, but he held right. He saw princess Garnet let go and bounce on the tarp over the band for the play and slide down it and getting to where the band was, so he let go as well. He crashed through The tarp and landed hard on his back but he barely felt it. He stood up and rushed after her and followed her through the door into the dressing room. She had just ran into ruby, Tantalus' female actress who is supposed to play princess Cornelia. The princess went down some stairs. Ruby stopped him.

"Zidane, what I'm Tarnation!" Ruby said angrily.

" Sorry ruby can't talk now!" Zidane told her ignoring the look on her face, and jumped down the stairs. He pushed through the only door and caught up to Garnet, who spun around and asked him something that shocked him.

"Kidnap me please...take me away from here, I must get to Lindblum."

Zidane must've had the stupidest look on his face because she just stared at him.

"O- okay." was the only thing he could think of to say.

Before she could reply there was a bout of loud knocking at the door with a muffled voice behind it.

" Princess! Princess are you in there?!"

And right at that moment Cinna burst through the door where they held their meeting before they got to Alexandria.

"Zidane through here!" he said

Zidane and Garnet follwed him. The table was raised with a hatch underneath it. Cinna had already gone through it. Garnet was next followed by Zidane. As he fell through, the light was blacked out and he heard a clang of metal and someone complaining.


	5. Captain of the knights of Pluto

**_So this is making me really nostalgic, and wanting to play this again so I might to that but idk. Also I would appreciate if I could get some reviews and whatnot, since I'm writing for the general public, I would rather you guys/girls give me some opinions instead of me just writing off the top of my head. But I must be doing something right since I haven't gotten a negative review yet._**

Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the knights of Pluto, was standing behind the thrones of Queen Branhe and Princess Garnet. He was a tall and stocky man. He wore a traditional suit of armor adorned by many knights in the land, though his was starting to build up a thin layer of rust, but it wasn't bad enough for it to hinder his abilities in combat. His trusty broadsword was slung over his back in it's sheath.

The play for the princess's sixteenth birthday was about to begin with his signal. The Queen was giddy with excitement, but the Princess wore a melancholy expression, which saddened Steiner. She was often depressed these past few months, but Steiner didn't understand why. It was time to start the play, which he knew would cheer the Princess up.

He drew his sword, and held it in front of him, torch light gleaming off of it. That was the signal to begin the play. The sky was brightened by fireworks, the best quality for the princess, each with beautiful hues. He looked at the princess, prepared to see her smile, but he was shocked that she wasn't even looking, still sad. This saddened Steiner himself, making him feel like he has failed in his duty. The Queen on the other hand, was over exuburent at the light show. The band started music for the play so everyone quieted down.

Steiner had never been a fan of plays, so he didn't pay much attention. He was to focused on potential trouble starting. He had dreamed of being a knight all his life, after the Alexandrian saved him from a war he had been caught in as a child. At the age of sixteen he had joined the army, with hopes of achieving a high rank. When he was twenty three, by sheer luck alone, bested Alexandria's best swordsman Beatrix in a duel, and the King had granted him one wish, which was to join the knights of Pluto. He eventually became the captain of the knights. He had been so caught up in reminiscing, he barely noticed the princess leave her seat and enter the castle.

Act 4 of the play had just started, with two of the actors having a fight at the end of scene 3 running off stage, when the queens lackys, Zorn and Thorn, came out onto the queens balcony. They were both dressed like jesters, one red and one blue, and usually spoke at the same time with one of them saying it backwards. Steiner despised both of them. They told the queen something, and she summoned Steiner and Beatrix to her side. Beatrix had just gotten there at he end of act 3.

"Queen Branhe, where is the princess, your majesty?" Beatrix asked.

The Queen looked to where Garnet was sitting and showed little interest at Beatrix's words.

"Oh Garnet, she left sometime earlier." She responded indifferently. "But Zorn and Thorn say she's not in her room. I want you and Steiner to find her for me."

Steiner was just about to express his gratitude at the queen for bestowing him with this task, when Beatrix beat him to the punch.

"At once your majesty." She said graciously.

Steiner closed his hands into a fist to control his anger. Beatrix always did this to spite him.

"Dammit! One upped again by you Beatrix." He said through clenched teeth, waving a fist at Beatrix.

Beatrix looked at him with a smirk on her face, enjoying his displeasure.

"Come now Steiner there's no need to get jealous. especially after my men and I find the princess first." She said walking past him. Steiner had trouble keeping his anger in check and stormed after her, determined to find the princess first. He stopped in front of the princess's room and called out. "KNIGHTS OF PLUTO ASSEMBLE!"

After about half a minute, no one came to his call, so he shouted it again. A door below him opened and two of the knights under his command, Blutzen and Kohel, came out completely devoid of any armor. Steiner closed his eyes and cursed himself for the stroke of misfortune. Beatrix would never let him here the end of this.

"Look princess Garnet is missing now find the other knights and locate her! AND PUT SOME ARMOR ON!" Steiner scolded them. They left after that going the opposite direction from the armory. He would have the reprimand them later, for he had more urgent business to attend to. He left the castle and entered the courtyard, seeing none of his knights. He searched around for the princess, but no trace of her could be found. He decided he would have better luck from high ground so he went to one of the two towers beside the courtyard.

He jogged up the stairs to The tower, seeing a castle gaurd walking up to the top of the tower. Steiner stopped him and asked if he had seen the princess, but the guard said he hadn't. Steiner proceeded to the top. He was breathing hard by the time he reached the top.

"Fatigue rears its ugly head.." He heaved.

He went through the door at the top and walked towards the edge and peered over it looking for the princess. There was no sign of her. He sighed and turned around when something on the tower opposite caught his eye. A man with blonde hair was walking slowly to a person standing on the edge of the tower wearing a cloak. Steiner noticed that it was a cloak the princess owned. His heart stopped when the princess leaped off, but he realized she was hanging on to a rope, letting her momentum carry her forward. the man jumped down after her using another rope.

Steiner didn't hesitate to grab the rope closest to him and leap off, trailing after the princess and her assailant. He almost caught up with them until he crashed into the airship, breaking the outer wall and falling in. He landed hard, knocking the air out of him. He lost consciousness for a few minutes, until he was roused by one of his knights.

Steiner stood up, and heard voices through the wall behind him, one of them sounded like the princess's but he wasn't certain. He pushed his knight aside and pounded on the door "Princess! Princess are you in there?!"

The voices stopped, so Steiner stood back and kicked the door, knocking it open. The room was empty. He and his knight went to another door on the right side of the room and entered, seeing that there was a hold hole in the ground. _That must be where they took the princess_ Steiner thought to himself.

"I'll go first sir!" his knight said. Steiner would have to award this knight later he decided. The knight jumped in the hole and got wedged in it.

Steiner was silent, fumimg at this idiot under his command "YOU IMBECILE!" he shouted. He would have to find another way to the lower level. What sounded like machinery was coming from the hole, so the engine room must be right below. He exited back into the hallway and looked at both ends. He saw a pole to slide down at the right end. He went a slid down it just in time to catch princess Garnet and her kidnapper in front of him. Her kidnapper drew his daggers, just as the other knight of Pluto slid down another pole beside Steiner.

"Don't worry princess, we'll take over from here." he told her.

Steiner smiled to himself, ready to bring judgement against this low life thief when he realized he didnt recognize the voice of this knight. The knight took off his helmet, revealing long spiked blood red hair. He went and stood beside the man with the daggers. He drew his sword, so Steiner drew his and charged.


End file.
